violetta22fandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wiadomość, piosenki
Wiadomość, piosenki to 27 odcinek drugiego sezonu serialu Violetta. Opis Pomimo tego, że German jest przebrany za Jeremiasza, Ambar go rozpoznaje. Violetta mówi Ambar, że to jest nowy pianista, Jeremiasz. Przy akompaniamencie Jeremiasza na pianinie i pod nadzorem Angie, Ambar i Beto, Violetta ćwiczy "In my own world". Marotti przerywa próbę i ostro przypomina Violetcie o jej obowiązkach. Jeremiasz nie może znieść tego, że widzi, jak Marotti wymaga dużo od Violetty ze względu na jej karierę, więc uderza książkami w pianino, żeby się wtrącić. Jeremiasz mówi Marottiemu, że ten powinien być bardziej łagodny dla Violetty. Marotti natomiast mówi Jeremiaszowi, że ten jest pianistą i ma się skupić tylko na swojej pracy. Lara wyrywa swoją rękę z ręki Leona, mówiąc mu, że na torze jest tylko jego mechanikiem i że on musi pokazać, że jest na poziomie, jeśli chce być częścią zespołu. Po wspólnym pocałunku, Camila pyta się Maxiego, czy on coś poczuł. Maxi mówi, że nic nie poczuł, a Camila uważa, że też nic nie poczuła. Camila i Maxi postanawiają pozostać przyjaciółmi. Ludmiła jest wściekła tym, że DJ wrzucił do internetu upokarzający filmik z nią. Esmeralda nie wierzy w to, że Ambar ma nagranie, ale Jade i Matias każą jej sprawdzić, czy jej córka ma nagranie. Violetta sądzi, że chyba pomyliła się wobec Leona, gdyż on myśli, że ona i Diego mieli randkę w jej domu, a przecież bawił się na imprezie z Larą. Violetta dowiaduje się, że Francesca i Camila wiedziały o tym i nic jej nie powiedziały, i mówi im, że Leon chce, by to ona była tą złą, żeby nie czuł się winny, że był na imprezie z Larą. Pablo ogłasza uczniom, że za kilka dni przyjedzie dyrektor You-Mix, żeby zobaczyć Violettę jako czołową wykonawczynię. DJ pokazuje Maxiemu filmik z Ludmiłą. Pojawia się Ludmiła, która krzyczy na DJ'a, że ją upokorzył przed całym światem filmikiem z nią. Cardozo denerwuje się tym, że Olga bez przerwy próbuje go dokarmiać. Ramallo mówi Cardozo, że Olga kocha i nienawidzi jedzeniem. Cardozo myśli, że Olga wcale go nie kocha. Esmeralda chce się upewnić, czy Jade i Matias mówili prawdę, oglądając nagrania na tablecie córki. Esmeralda ogląda nagranie, na którym Jade i Matias wyjawiają swój plan. W tej chwili pojawiają się Violetta i German. Esmeralda i Ambar wmawiają Violetcie i Germanowi, że oglądały Ludmiłę. German mówi córce, że nie chce, by ona zarabiała na jego utrzymanie, będąc gwiazdą You-Mix. Violetta mówi ojcu, że robi to tylko dlatego, by rozwijać swoją pasję. Nazajutrz Esmeralda prosi Germana, by pojechał z nią do delty. German wmawia Esmeraldzie, że nie może, bo musi z Ramallo kupić prezent dla chrześnicy tego drugiego. Przed Germanem, Angie i Esmeraldą pojawia się całkiem inna Violetta (ubrana w czarne ubrania i buty na obcasach, umalowana mrocznym makijażem i włosy zapięte w kucyki). Violetta twierdzi, że nie jest jej dobrze, wyglądając jak ktoś, kto nie jest nią. Esmeralda grozi Jade i Matiasowi, że doniesie na nich Germanowi, jeśli nie zostawią jej córki w spokoju. Nie zamierza im dać tabletu z nagraniem, bo oni nie są godni zaufania. Wchodząc do Studia, Violetta widzi, jak Leon ponuro na nią patrzy. Diego pyta się Violetty, co z nią jest. Violetta mówi Diego, iż Leon sądzi, że mieli randkę w jej domu, i że nie czuje się sobą przez swój nowy wygląd. Jackie rozmawia z Jeremiaszem o problemach finansowych Studia. Beto pojawia się podczas rozmowy i wyobraża sobie, że Jeremiasz i Jackie wyznają sobie miłość i się całują. Beto mówi Jeremiaszowi, że Jackie jest jego. Camila mówi Francesce, że Maxi ją pocałował. Marco pojawia się w trakcie rozmowy. Francesca wymyśla wymówki, żeby Marco się nie dowiedział. Marco podejrzewa, że Francesca coś przed nim ukrywa. Widząc, że Francesca jest zdekoncentrowana, Marco przerywa próbę i mówi jej, że ona nie chciała mu powiedzieć tego, co powiedziała z Camilą. Francesca tłumaczy Marco, że niczego przed nim nie ukrywa, ale on nie chce jej słuchać. Cardozo prosi Ramallo, żeby mu pomógł z Olgą, bo coś się między nimi zmieniło i nie może jej ufać. W tej chwili pojawia się Olga i obraża się na Cardozo. Stojąc przy otwartych drzwiach, Diego mówi Leonowi, że Violetta nie chciała go w domu i że nie było żadnej randki. Leon mówi Diego, że skoro Violetta pozwoliła mu wejść do domu, to ona jest gorsza. Przez to, że drzwi były otwarte, Violetta wszystko usłyszała i obraża się na Leona. Diego przytula Violettę, żeby ją pocieszyć. Violetta mówi Diego, że pomyliła się co do niego. Maxi, Andres i Broduey szukają DJ'a, który nie przyszedł do Studia, i on do nich przychodzi. DJ mówi chłopakom, że musi odejść ze Studia, bo ludzie z wytwórni filmowej chcą go zatrudnić dzięki popularności zyskanej przez filmik z Ludmiłą. Marco przeprasza Francescę, iż uważał, że ona coś przed nim ukrywa. Francesca zauważa, że jej przyjaciel z Włoch, Alessandro, przyjechał. Marco widzi, jak Francesca przytula Alessandra, i czuje się zazdrosny. Violetta dzwoni do ojca, by mu przypomnieć, że on musi przyjść i podpisać umowę You-Mix. W tej chwili German jest na zajęciach u Gregoria w przebraniu Jeremiasza. Jeremiasz chowa się w schowku na szczotki, żeby zdjąć przebranie, ale wywala się. Angie słyszy hałasy ze schowka i idzie to sprawdzić. Diego przychodzi do Ludmiły i mówi jej, że pułapka zadziałała i Violetta wkrótce w nią wpadnie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 2